Jay and Cinder
by Namikaze-blood
Summary: When StarClan sends Spottedleaf to tell Jaypaw that Medicine cats CAN have kits, she also tells him of a propechy that will happen unless the Jay devolps ties to the cinder.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the book or manga series Warriors.

* * *

-ThunderClan Nursery-

Making his way through the bramble thicket-that made up the Nursery- Jaypaw followed Millie's fresh, milky scent and walked over to the she-cats nest. Nudging Millie with a forepaw Jaypaw waited, impatiently, for her to wake up.

"Huh? Oh…its you Jaypaw," Millie mewed sleepily, "What do you need?"  
"I brought some fresh moss for you're kits and some borage leaves to keep you're milk flowing strong." The blind medicine-cat apprentice answered, pushing the herb forward.

"I swear I will never get used to this stuff," The sliver tabby she-cat complained, "Could you please help me spread the moss Jaypaw? I would do it myself but…."

"Its fine Millie I can see you're busy with Bumblekit, Blossomkit and Briarkit." The gray tom responded cutting off Millie before she could finish speaking.

"Thank you Jaypaw…" Millie purred gratefully slipping into a fresh dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Jaypaw's dream-_

_As the blind apprentice quietly stalked a mouse, using the moves Brightheart had taught him, he heard a rustle from a nearby bush. Instantly the mouse's tiny eyes widened in fear before it scurried away causing Jaypaw to hiss angrily. "I could've got that one to!"_

_Letting out an mrrow of amusement a dark tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from the bush. "Sorry to interrupt you're hunting Jaypaw but my news is important." The she-cat mewed._

"_Why are you telling me instead of Firestar or Leafpool, Spottedleaf?" The gray tom asked his earlier anger gone the moment he saw the she-cat before him._

"_We of StarClan have noticed that one can not cut off the feelings of love and longing now matter how hard we try," Spottedleaf mewed her voice rising in happiness, "And that is why by order of StarClan if a Clan has more than One Medicine cat a medicine cat can have kits!"_

"_WHAT?!" Jaypaw shouted._

"_More than 30 of the medicine cats in StarClan have disobeyed the Warrior code by having kits Jaypaw…and those that didn't always have had a longing to mother their own. The original leaders of the Clans-River, Thunder, Wind, Sky, and Shadow- have all agreed that the Warrior Code should allow Medicine cats to have kits if they truly desire." The StarClan Medicine Cat explained._

"_B-but why are you telling _me_ this Spottedleaf? Shouldn't you be telling the other medicine cats and not their apprentinces?" Jaypaw questioned._

"_A Jay flies in the sky with cinder far below…Sensing trouble coming the Cinder tried to warn the jay….but since they have no ties the jay will fall." Spottedleaf prophesized, her body fading from view.  
"Wait!! What does that mean?!" Jaypaw asked confusedly._

"_But since they have no ties the jay will Fall." Spottedleaf's voice whispered._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Medicine-cat den-

Jaypaw woke up to the sound of the medicine-cat's bramble curtain hitting against the rock and the fear-scent coming from the Warrior before him.

"Jaypaw you must come quick! ShadowClan attacked and our Warriors are hurt!" Hazeltail mewed urgently, her whole body shivering.

"Right," Jaypaw mewed already bounding to the herb-store at the back of the den, "Where were you attacked?"

"Near the ShadowClan border." The gray-and-white she-cat answered shakily.

"Okay. I'll head there now while you report to Firestar and wake Leafpool." Jaypaw ordered through a mouthful of cobwebs, Chervil leaves and broom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-ThunderClan/ ShadowClan border-

When Jaypaw finally reached the border after following Hazeltail's scent-trail he was met by the sound groaning. Working fast he scented five cats in the air and approached the one closest to him, then dropping the herbs in his mouth.

"What injuries do you have Dustpelt?" Jaypaw questioned.

"I have a wound on my back given to me by Smokefoot and my hindleg is twisted." The dark-tabby tom answered.

"I'll get right on it." Jaypaw promised before chewing up some Chervil leaves and spreading it on Dustpelt's back. Once he had spread the herb over the warrior's wound he had covered it with three cobwebs-to stop any bleeding that could occur-spread broom on Dustpelt's hindleg before snapping it back into place. Seconds later his mentor Leafpool arrived with Brightheart, Squrrielflight, Brackenfur, Hazeltail and Firestar behind her.  
"Good works on Dustpelt Jaypaw," Leafpool complimented checking Jaypaw's work, "Now go check over Graystripe while I check on Thornclaw and Spiderleg. Brightheart you can go treat Poppyfrost, her wounds as severe."

"Right." The scarred she-cat responded rushing over to the tortoiseshell she-cat with a wad of cobweb in her paw.

* * *

A/N: Author's Note:  
So how was the first chapter of my first story? How did you like it? I hope you liked it and if you did please review!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
